


Dear, Please Don't Forget Me

by Ammy (Amamy)



Series: The Flower Series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Oneshot, i'm a sucker for chrobin, s omeone save me from this blue dweeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amamy/pseuds/Ammy
Summary: "Dear, please don't forget me.""And why do you say that love?""..No reason, just know that I love you alright?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of "The Flower Series" is with the flower forget-me-not and Chrobin. Angst/Fluff to soothe weary souls.

“Promise me one thing Chrom, don’t forget about me, _please._ ”

A deep chuckle emerged from the prince’s throat, amusement dancing across his features. “Love what’s this all about?”

Silence, the exalt felt her hands tremble beneath him. His own wrapping around hers in comfort. They were spending what little time they had together, sitting against a large tree, her body flushed against him.

Surrounding them was a field of bright, blue flowers. A clear sky above, winds gently whistling. It was such a perfect, serene picture that you would never have guessed that it was in the middle of a war.

Angling his head to look at his wife, he noted that she was biting the edges of her lips, her fingers tapping the cool earth beneath them.

“Nothing, forget about it.” Worry gnawed at his mind, something was wrong, but the prince couldn’t do a thing about it. A strained smile, “Let’s go back.”

He moved quickly, his arms wrapping around her, preventing her from moving. Settling down, Chrom leaned his head on her shoulders. Trailing light kisses across her neck. “You never let me have my say,” the girl below him didn’t make any attempts to move. Only waiting, anticipating his words. “you’re the girl I fell so deeply entranced with, the one who entrapped me in the chains of affection. You’re the one there for me after a long day, the one who comforted me even in my deepest sorrows. The one who I dedicated my whole life to, and most importantly, the one I love most. Well, of course besides Morgan and Lucina.”

They both laughed lightly, Robin rolling her eyes. “Wow, you’re on a roll today with your cheesy lines.” Opposite to that, on her face was such a genuine smile. In it was so much affection, so much love that Chrom couldn’t help but hide his face in his hands to cover the ever-spreading red. The tactician laughed in turn, pulling his hands away and giving him an Eskimo kiss.

“Just like that, smile for me, dear. Know that even if the universe were to collapse, you would be the only thing on my mind.” A chuckle laced the ends of his words, the lovers enjoying the moment.

Almost in a whisper, she leaned her head onto his chest. “Thank you.. thank you so much.” In reply, he only pulled her closer.

“Better?”

“Better.” And she truly meant it.

_________________

No no no, this couldn’t be happening. Even his worst fears and nightmares couldn’t compare to this. Robin was disappearing right before his own eyes. Piece by piece, memory after memory.

Grima was dead, the war was over, Robin was supposed to be next to him, celebrating, crying, _with him_.

It was only a moment compared to the eternity he dreamed of with her. He refused to believe it, he couldn’t accept this. She couldn’t just leave everyone like this, couldn’t leave him like this, _right_?

Dropping everything he had, he rushed forward desperately grabbing for her. But he was too late, _he was too late_. Tears stained his cheeks, his throat raw from screaming her name. “ **DON’T GO, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME.** ”

But he only got a short, curt reply. “Dear, please don’t forget me.”

Then like that she disappeared, gone from his life.

Frederick came up, trying to comfort him, but it was no use. Hunched over what was left of her, tears dripped down from his cheeks, creating a puddle below him. His face reflected back at him, lord he looked awful, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. Even with a whole army, even with fervent wishes, the inevitable still occurred. She was gone.

Of course, he knew what was to come, but he was so scared. Was it bad to be selfish just for once? To just want to live in a peaceful world with the one you loved?

A night spent together the day before the battle, he knew her decision. It was written on her face, in the way she kissed him good luck, in the way she looked at him as if saying “I’m sorry”. She was always too righteous, putting herself before others. Even when she nearly died saving a small bird, she smiled, glad that she had saved a small life.

But he knew, Chrom knew that somewhere, sometime she would come back. Robin had wanted him to wait for her, and he would. He would have waited an eternity if she asked.

________________

Blue, that was all Robin could see for miles.

Instantly she sat up from her position, scanning the area for any enemies. Nothing.

Flopping back down on the ground, she finally noticed she was surrounded by strange, blue flowers. Plucking one from the ground, she brought it up to her nose. No smell. The color of the flower itself was such a light shade of blue you might have mistaken it for white. In fact, everything about the flower was quite plain, it was modest if anything. The simplistic nature of it brought a small smile to the girl’s lips.

Faintly she remembered the name of the flower, forget-me-not. How ironic. Tears pooled at the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall down at any given moment. The weight of her decision finally dawning on the tactician. How long has it been? Was everyone alright? Had the war finally ended? Did Chrom ever move on?

Everything was interrupted the moment she felt a pair of arms around her.

“I told you I wouldn’t forget you.”


End file.
